


Dip it Low

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Its a hot spring night in Paris and you cant sleep. So what does one do? Take matters into their own hands.





	Dip it Low

It was an unusually warm spring night in Paris with a beautiful full moon. It was so warm that you and your lover Arno Dorian had all of the doors to the balcony open and all the windows open in your bedroom to try and keep cool. Still it didn’t seem to do much good. You and Arno were both so hot that the two of you had opted to sleep in just knickers and with no blankets and even then you wondered if that would still be too hot.

It had taken several hours for the two of you to doze off and even in your dreams, you couldn’t get a break. Having fallen asleep admiring your French Assassin’s perfect form, you had dreamt of him fucking you in all sorts of ways: some you had tried before and some you wondered how they were humanly possible.

Waking up right in the middle of Arno bending you over the Assassin Council’s table, shortly after midnight, you woke up feeling even hotter and stickier than before and not because of the heat outside. With your pussy aching like non other, you turned your head to look at Arno and saw that he seemed to be sound asleep, facing you on his left side.

You wanted him more than anything. You wanted to pull him into your arms, kiss him awake and beg him to fuck you, but knowing just how hard it was for him to fall asleep and knowing he hadn’t had much rest lately, you decided not to disturb him.

Knowing there was no way you would last till the morning and desperate for release, you laid flat on your back and opened your legs as much as you could. You took your right hand and let it slide down your stomach and inside your knickers. Pretending your hand was Arno’s, you reached for your clit and taking two fingers you began rubbing it slowly, but with how worked up you already were, you almost moaned too loudly. You thought you had managed to stifle your moans enough to not disturb Arno.

Placing your left hand over your mouth, you kept working your clit with your right, going in circles and back and forth over that sensitive spot, quickly getting overwhelmed and moaning into your hand. Wanting more, you reached further below and slipped those two fingers inside your dripping wet opening, feeling the walls of your pussy throb as you fingered yourself. After a bit you felt your knickers getting damper, you stopped for a moment to slip them off and then tossed them off to the side.

No sooner had you let them go than you felt another hand caress your legs, quickly letting it go up to your center and opening your legs again. Looking around you saw that Arno was no longer beside you but was now climbing in between your legs.

“I was waiting for you to get rid of those” He purred as he slipped his own boxers off. Putting his hands back on your legs and spreading them wider, Arno took the tip of his tongue and teased your bud by flicking his tongue back and forth.

Knowing now that he was awake, you stopped trying to be quiet and you ran your hands through his hair as he guided his tongue in between your folds, lapping at your juices eagerly. The harder he went at you, the louder your moans became and as he brought his mouth up to your clit, as he began sucking on it, he slid several fingers inside, fingering you harder than you had before.

As your orgasm built, you let go of his hair as you worried you might grip it and pull it too hard. Bringing your hands down to your sides, you gripped the sheets as he continued his work feasting on you. Just as felt that you were starting to cum, Arno stopped and flipped you over onto your stomach, making you gasp at your pleasure being interrupted.

Pulling your hips towards his, you lifted yourself onto your hands and as he took the tip of his cock and tapped it against your pussy, you whimpered and pleaded “Fuck me already!”

Grinning deviously, Arno guided the tip of his cock to your opening and quickly slid all of himself in and began fucking you vigorously, gripping your hips tightly against him as you did so. Feeling your pussy grip his cock tightly, Arno groaned aloud as he felt his own orgasm build up quickly. He hadn’t wanted this to be quick but after laying there and watching you play with yourself first, he was more worked up than he first realized and nothing was going to hold it back now.

“Cum for me Cherie” He moaned “Cum all over me.”

With a few more hard thrusts, you cried out as you felt your walls contract over him, cumming over every inch of him. You were still riding the aftershocks when you felt Arno reach his own end, spilling every drop of himself into you, making quite the mess between your legs.

As he went soft, he pulled out and laid back down next to you, the both of you covered in sweat amongst other things. Reaching over to kiss you on your forehead, as he did so, you sighed contentedly.

Laying there in the dark quietly, you had expected to finally be tired enough to sleep. Looking over at Arno, you saw that he was still awake as well. It was going to take more than that to put the both of you out now.

“Round two?”


End file.
